1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for loading analytical slides for determining various components of a body fluid such as blood or urine in a cartridge.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, in clinical test field, advantages of dry method in simplicity and rapidity have been appreciated, and this method has widely been utilized. In this dry method, a liquid sample such as serum is spotted on an analytical slide containing reagents reacting with the object component of the sample to form color, and content of the object component is colorimetrically determined.
The dry method is usually carried out by using an analyzer in order to secure accurate measurement and simplicity. The analyzer is generally composed of a slide supplying part, a sample spotting part, an incubator and a photometric part. In the slide supplying part, analytical slides arranged in a cartridge are delivered intermittently, and each liquid sample is spotted on the analytical slide delivered from the slide supplying part. The analytical slide is then warmed in the incubator to proceed color reaction of the analyte, and color formed is detected at the photometric part.
The above conventional cartridge was in a box shape of which one face was opened, and each analytical slide was stacked up in the cartridge by hand.
Meanwhile, the above analyzer can measure many components such as glucose, urea nitrogen and hemoglobin by using various analytical slides corresponding to the object component. Then, various analytical slides according to analytical items are combined into a set, and the analytical slides are stacked up in the order of each set. A divider on which a sample number is indicated is interposed between neighboring sets of the analytical slides.
In such a manner, since only one analytical slide stacked just before can be seen by a worker, the worker sometimes misunderstood the stacking order and he set analytical slides erroneously. Moreover, he can not check the stacked order of analytical slides, and accordingly, he could not find the erroneous stacking.